This invention relates to winch handles or hand cranks which are used to rotate a winch.
Sailboats utilize sails to drive propel boats through the water. Ropes or lines are used to control the shape and position of the sails. The sails are typically triangular and configured with an upper comer (head), forward comer (tack) and rear corner (clue). The shape and position of the sails are controlled by lines which are made of rope and/or wire. The lines connected to the head of the sails are called halyards. The lines connected to the clues of the sails are called sheets and the lines connected the tack of the spinnaker are called guys. The position of these exemplary lines and many other lines are controlled by winches.
Referring to FIG. 1, a line 103 is held in place by wrapped it around the winch drum 105 several times. Tension on the first end 111 and the second end 113 creates friction between the winch drum 105 and the line 103. The surface of the winch drum 105 may be textured to increase friction. When there is sufficient friction the line 103 moves as the winch drum 105 rotates. The winch 107 has an internal gear system that rotates the winch drum 105 when a center socket (not shown) at the top center is rotated.
A winch handle 121 has a socket (not shown), an arm 123 and a handle 125. The socket of the winch handle 121 is releasably insertable into the center plug. By manually rotating the handle 125 around the winch 107, the center socket is rotated driving the internal gearing and causing the winch drum 105 to rotate and the line 103 to move. The winch drum 105 is ratcheted so that it only rotates in one direction, typically clock-wise when viewed from above. A substantial amount of tension can be produced in the line 103 due the gearing of the winch 107.
It is often necessary to quickly remove the line 103 from the winch 107. In order to improve the speed which the line can be removed from the winch 107, the winch handle 121 is first removed from winch 107 while tension is maintained on the line 103. With the winch handle 121 removed the line 103 can be released from the winch 107 by pulling the line 103 straight up and off the winch drum 105 without fouling on the winch handle 121.
A problem with winch handles is that they may be accidentally dislodged from the winches and become lost in the surrounding water when they fall off the boat. In order to reduce this problem, the locking which handle was developed. Referring to FIG. 2, a locking winch handle 221 inserted into a winch 207 is illustrated the winch socket 251 and winch handle plug 261 are typically splined such that when engaged, there is no relative rotation between the winch socket 251 and the plug 261 when the winch handle 221 is rotated about the winch 207. The winch 207 has a splined socket 251 which is geared to rotate the winch drum 205 and an enlarged space below the splined socket 251. The locking plate 263 is connected to a shaft 265 and is rotationally actuated by a switch 267 relative to the plug 261 and below the splines of the socket 251 is an open space 255.
Referring to FIG. 3A, the bottom of the locking plate 363 is illustrated. In the normal position, the locking plate 263 is rotated relative to the splines of the plug 361 to be out of alignment with the splines of the socket 351 which locks the winch handle into the winch and prevents the accidental removal of the plug 261 from the socket 351. The winch handle may have an internal spring that normally positions the locking 363 out of alignment with the splines of the plug 361. Referring to FIG. 3B, when the switch is actuated, the locking plate 363 is rotated into alignment with the splines of the plug 361 allowing the plug 361 to be inserted or removed from the socket 351. When a locking plate 363 mounted on the bottom of the plug 361 is aligned with the splines of the plug 361 the winch handle may be inserted or removed from the winch.
A problem with the rotating plate locking mechanism is that it utilizes a mechanism that requires manual manipulation in order to insert and remove the winch handle and is prone to failure. Further the rotating plate may be exposed to a salt water environment that can cause rotating shaft to seize within the plug preventing the rotation of the locking plate. If the plate mechanism malfunctions or seizes, it may be impossible to insert into or remove the winch handle from the winch.
What is needed is a winch handle that has a retention mechanism that does not require manual manipulation of a switch and does not have internal rotating components that can seize in corrosive environments.
The present invention is a system for retaining a winch handle within a socket using a locking plate mounted to the bottom of the splined plug. The locking plate may be rectangular in shape and may extend away from the bottom of the plug at one edge. Normally, when the plug of the winch handle in inserted into the socket of a winch, the plug and socket have substantially the same center axis and the locking plate rests below the lower edge of the socket splines. During normal use, there is no tendency for the winch handle plug to fall out of the socket because only downward and rotational forces are applied to the grip of the winch handle.
An accidental impact with the winch handle may produce an upward force upon the bottom of the winch handle arm causing the plug to rotate within the winch socket. This rotation of the socket causes the locking plate to engage the lower edge of the socket splines. The interference of the locking plate and lower edge of the socket splines prevents the winch handle plug from sliding out of the winch socket which retaining the winch handle in the winch.
In an embodiment, a lower portion of the winch plug facing the arm is cut away. The cut away section of the plug allows the plug to rotate farther within the socket when an upward force is applied to the winch arm. The cutaway section of the plug also exposes a larger section of the locking plate and allows a larger area of the locking plate to interfere with the lower edge of the socket splines.
In an embodiment, the bottom portion of the locking plate is tapered, conical or hemispherical in shape which allows the winch handle plug to be more easily aligned and inserted into the socket.